


Долго и счастливо

by Cis_moll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: — Снова прячешься от уроков? - сухо осведомляется Мейс, тайком отодвигая ногу, чтобы девчонке было удобнее, - или от своего брата?— Ни то, ни другое, - чопорно отвечает Лея, будто это не она распласталась на животе под креслом уважаемого члена совета джедаев, - мой отец - дурак!
Relationships: Leia Organa & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu
Kudos: 28





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [live a long life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140445) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Под его мантией прячется ребенок.

Мейс опускает глаза вниз. Его брови приподнимаются, словно бы предупреждающе-угрожающе, но он не двигается с места. Лея быстро на него оглядывается - у нее огромные, полные святой невинности и абсолютнейшей бесхитростности карие глазищи - и, натянув на голову складку коричневой ткани, практически целиком забирается под его кресло.

— Снова прячешься от уроков? - сухо осведомляется Мейс, тайком отодвигая ногу, чтобы девчонке было удобнее, - или от своего брата?

— Ни то, ни другое, - чопорно отвечает Лея, будто это не она распласталась на животе под креслом уважаемого члена совета джедаев, - мой отец - _дурак!_

Ну, Мейс определенно не собирается спорить с этим утверждением. Он что-то сочувственно бормочет, снова поднимая свой датапад, и говорит:

— Если на твои поиски отправится капитан Рекс, я тебя выдам.

— А если сержант Рэйзор? - торгуется Лея. Она знает слабость Мейса к своему старому молниеносному отряду, маленькая негодяйка.

— И почему ты не могла родиться более похожей на свою мать... - бормочет Мейс сокрушенно.

Из-под полы его плаща высовывается темная головка, и Лея вперивает в него свой молчаливо-осуждающий взор.

— Папа говорит, что я больше похожа на маму, - сообщает она ему.

— Твой отец - дурак, - отзывается Мейс, - я думал, мы это выяснили. А в маму в вашей семейке пошел только Люк. Тот факт, что твой отец видит лишь то, что разложено на поверхности, еще ни о чем не говорит.

— Вот почему, - доверительно сообщает ему Лея с улыбкой, достойной звезды голонета, - вы мой любимый мастер-джедай.

Мейс отказывается поддаваться на эту наглую лесть.

— Что на этот раз натворил твой папаша? - скучающе интересуется он.

Лея морщит носик:

— Он ни в какую не позволяет мне управлять его спидером, - жалуется она, - а Люку всё можно!

— Хм, - Мейс серьезно изучает ее сморщенное от обиды личико, затем приподнимает бровь, - полагаю, твоя месть была не менее страшной?

— Я покрасила спидер в розовый цвет, - заявляет Лея, - папа должен оценить мои усилия и жертвы. Я ведь просто _ненавижу_ розовый цвет!

Так или иначе, Мейс чувствует, что Энакину всё представится в несколько ином свете. Тем не менее, ему требуется достаточно большое усилие, чтобы скрыть свою ухмылку. Он возвращается к своим отчетам и властно машет рукой:

— _Я_ ценю, Скайуокер.

— Спасибо, - сердечно благодарит Лея и снова исчезает под его мантией. Мейс по-дружески перекидывает ее край через колено, прикрывая девчонку целиком, и даже не поднимает головы, когда быстрые шаги раздаются за пределами зала заседаний. Мгновение спустя дверь резко отворяется, и в комнату врывается обеспокоенный родитель этой юной особы.

Мейс смотрит на него, приподняв брови. Судя по всему, спидер не единственная вещь, которую мстительная девочка Лея выкрасила в свой нелюбимый цвет.

— Не знаю, стоит ли напоминать тебе об этом, Скайуокер, - многозначительно тянет Мейс, - но ты больше не член этого совета. Так почему же ты здесь?

Энакин тайком оглядывает углы.

— Простите, мастер Винду, - говорит он, и Мейс чувствует, как от него волнами исходит раздражение с примесью вящего разочарования, - вы не видели мою дочь? Один из падаванов сказал, что она направлялась в эту сторону.

Мейс делает себе мысленную пометку поговорить с падаванами, чтобы те не выдавали его, Мейса, союзников их общим потенциальным противникам. Он все еще питает большие надежды, что однажды Лея станет неплохим джедаем, так что не помешало бы иметь ее в своих рядах. А еще Мейсу до жути не терпится увидеть выражение лица Энакина, когда он возьмет ее в качестве своего падавана. О, он с нетерпением ждет этого расчудесного мгновения.

— Разве я похож на няньку, Скайуокер? - раздраженно отмахивается Мейс, уклоняясь от ответа.

— Конечно же, нет, - цедит Энакин и закатывает глаза, что, однако, на Мейса не производит ровным счетом ни малейшего впечатления, - вы могли бы просто сказать 'нет'.

Энакин поворачивается на каблуках, стремительно выходит, чуть не сбивая с ног Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван бросает быстрый взгляд на его лицо и прячет улыбку.

— Что-то потерял, Энакин? - весело осведомляется он, - мне нравится твой новый гардероб. Тебе к лицу.

— Ей конец, - безапелляционно заявляет Энакин и выходит прочь.

— Как всегда драматизирует, - замечает Мейс беззлобно, и в его голосе нет и намека на то неодобрение, которое он некогда испытывал. Энакин справляется гораздо лучше в качестве личного телохранителя Падме, нежели джедая-члена совета, так что Мейсу уже не приходится иметь с ним дела так невообразимо часто.

— Боюсь, некоторые вещи просто заложены в его характере, - мрачно отзывается Оби-Ван, будто Мейс не видит его скрытой усмешки. Плохая попытка. - Доброе утро, Лея. Ты отлично потрудилась над спидером. Он стал, ээ... куда заметнее.

— Спасибо, - откликается Лея, все еще скрываясь под мантией Мейса, - я хочу, чтобы вся галактика знала, что мой отец - гигантский mir'osik.

Оби-Ван изумленно приподнимает бровь на Мейса, который отказывается встречаться с ним взглядом. Вполне возможно, что кто-либо из молниеносного отряда обучал Лею мандалорскому, но он ничего об этом не знает.

— Ну, - говорит Оби-Ван, надеясь, что борода успешно скрывает его ухмылку, - подозрения у галактики возникнут точно. Ты в курсе, что это самый нелюбимый цвет твоего отца?

— А как вы думаете, почему я его выбрала? - ворчит Лея, до глубины души оскорбленная предположением, что, возможно, не рассчитала свою месть до последней крошечной детальки.

— Когда она подрастет, то будет моей, - сообщает Мейс Оби-Вану, просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию, - держи свои загребущие лапы подальше от моего будущего падавана.

Лея снова высовывает голову:

— Значит, я получу фиолетовый световой меч? - восклицает она радостно, - потому что я хочу фиолетовый световой меч!

— Я думаю, мы можем что-нибудь придумать, - соглашается Мейс, потому что если кто-то и может заполучить кристалл с Харрикейна, так это Лея.

Оби-Ван фыркает, наклоняясь вперед, и Мейс принимает его колючий бородатый поцелуй с покорным вздохом. Очевидно, Оби-Ван еще не успел привести растительность на своем лице в порядок, прекрасно зная, что Мейс чертовски раздражается, когда он выглядит так, как будто у него на лице выскочил особенно опасный вид грибка. Впрочем, Оби-Ван и существует лишь для того, чтобы его раздражать.

— Все в порядке, - говорит Оби-Ван, - я уже выбрал Люка.

— Ха! - вскидывает маленький кулачок Лея и снова прячется за одеянием Мейса, - значит, я выиграла это состязание!

Оби-Ван, прищурившись, смотрит на Мейса.

— Эта ухмылка тебе не к лицу, - предупреждает он.

Мейс не шевелится.

— Это ниже достоинства мастера-джедая - лгать, - говорит он ему и смотрит вниз. - Скайуокер, ты собираешься торчать там весь день?

— Нет, - глухо отвечает Лея, - я собираюсь взломать протоколы системы безопасности и подожду, пока папа не перестанет меня искать, а затем найду Асоку.

Мейс возводит очи к небу. Асока и Лея - взрывоопасный дуэт, представляющий потенциальную угрозу для всего живого в радиусе нескольких миль.

— Если ты согласишься направить силу своего возмездия лишь на отца, я покажу тебе обратный путь из архивов, о котором он и не догадывается, - говорит он, потому что Лея - беспощадный дипломат, даром, что семилетний.

Лея всматривается в него с легким прищуром.

— Папа и тот, кто будет с ним, - добавляет она.

— Только если в это дело не ввяжут клонов, - парирует Мейс, потому что солдаты-клоны, решившие назвать храм Корусканта своим домом, не заслуживают того, чтобы их снова втянули в самую гущу боевых действий.

— Я бы никогда так не поступила, - чопорно отвечает Лея и, прежде чем снова исчезнуть под стулом, ловко выхватывает у Мейса датапад с отчетами.

— Не надо, - предупреждает Мейс, даже не потрудившись взглянуть на Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван невозмутимо посмеивается, пряча улыбку в отросшей бороде.

— Надеюсь, ты готов, что она сведет тебя в могилу раньше срока, - говорит он.

Мейс смеривает его долгим взглядом:

— И это заявляет человек, что вызвался обучать _Люка Скайуокера_?

— Верно, - соглашается Оби-Ван, - но я умудрился как-то пережить _Энакина_.

— Папа всегда говорит, что это он пережил вас, - вмешивается Лея.

— Клевета, - отзывается Оби-Ван моментально.

— Вы оба пережили друг друга, - сухо заключает Мейс, - поздравляю. Иди и займись своим лицом.

— А другим нравится, - беззлобно замечает Оби-Ван, чуть уязвленный. Затем он снова целует Мейса и отстраняется.

— Это отвратительно, - многозначительно кривится Лея.

— Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что именно заставляет тебя хотеть засунуть свой язык кому-то рот, - говорит ей Мейс, и она что-то бормочет, крайне сердито и с огромным сомнением. Мейс ждет не дождется момента, когда девчушка подрастет и на собственной шкуре испытает все тяготы любовных отношений.

— Ужинать будешь? - спрашивает Оби-Ван, и его глаза блестят от смеха, - у...

— У Декса, - заканчивает за него Мэйс, потому что с возрастом тот становится весьма предсказуемым, - только если к тому моменту твое лицо будет выглядеть прилично.

— Чего не сделаешь ради любви, - сокрушается Оби-Ван, но все же выходит из комнаты, взмахнув плащом. Какая театральщина.

— Я не получу свой датапад обратно, не так ли? - нарушает Мейс тишину.

— Они обновили брандмауэры, - раздраженно отзывается Лея, - еще пять минут.

Она истинная дочь своего отца, думает Мейс с улыбкой и откидывается на спинку кресла.


End file.
